Inferno Rising
by Lord StarScream
Summary: Hidden from the world, a secret war has been waged by servants of Light and Darkness for the ultimate fate of humanity. Now the prophesied time of the Apocalypse is nigh, and the defenders of the human race must fight desperately to stop the forces of Lucifer from claiming a victory that would condemn all of humanity to eternal damnation. Original Story and Characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inferno Rising**_

_**Chapter One**_

There have always been forces of evil and good clashing over the fate of creation and the souls of humanity. Lucifer, the Arch-Traitor, that favored son fallen from grace, could not win the war. His rebellion could not withstand the might of God.

Armies of angels and demons shook the skies with violence, shattered the very ground with terrible wrath. After a time an agreement was reached that created Purgatory, Hell, and the Mortal Plane containing Earth with neither side being able to interfere with the fate of mankind. But during the conflict angels had settled down to have families, embedding themselves into the world they had been fighting to defend. They were given a choice: return to Heaven or remain as humans stripped of their power. None chose to return and stayed to watch over their children who possessed wondrous abilities from the greedy clutches of the Master of the Pit who overshadowed them.

These new beings were named nephelim, who founded the city of Naeveh that over the centuries grew into a glorious place. But as with all good things…it was not too last. Croatoan was an angel that had become notorious for the brutal tactics he used while in the war that had disgusted his comrades to the point that they had purged his name from the records. He would come to redeem himself and rise to be a prominent leader in the community.

Though he had changed his dark past whispered to him, and in the shadows of his dreams Lucifer twisted him until a distorted version of Croatoan swore loyalty to him as the emissary who would deliver him the souls of the Mortal Plane. Soon a large faction of corrupted Nephelim existed launched an assault upon those who refused to serve their master. A civil war erupted and was waged so viciously that the city was flattened and most of the inhabitants killed. They quickly became legend and faded from memory.

The survivors scattered to the winds and for a time there was nothing heard of the Nephelim. They would begin an eternal battle for the final fate of the Mortal Plane itself in the shadows of human history, during the rise and fall of empires, often changing its course by the result of their conflict. Things have changed in recent months as the servants of the Fallen One prepare for a plan that will bring about the Apocalypse and the defenders of good will have to make a desperate stand to stop them.

**. . . . . .**

It was a hell of a storm, even for New York City. The sky was black as pitch and the rain was coming down in hard sheets with thunder like the bellows of an angry god. Only the most desperate scurried like rats through the streets trying to get out of the deluge as fast as they could without paying much attention to anyone else.

Perfect weather for a member of the Legio Inferna tracking his prey to avoid detection by any who would interrupt him. His name was Aruka. As a nephelim his senses allowed him to feel others of his kind. Hiking up his collar as he started walking forward as his target darted into an alley wedged between a pair of run-down looking apartments that seemed to swallow her up without a trace. He'd felt a disgustingly _pure_ presence when a young woman had passed by him but what intrigued him that she seemed completely unaware of him.

_Could it be?, _he wondered to himself, _a child of the angels on her own? _It was incredibly rare to find a nephelim whose ancestors had managed to flee and hide from the great conflict that had nearly annihilated their entire race. They were more valuable than their weight in gold... Aruka knew that the brightest could still be turned to the True Cause. Shoulder-length blond hair and bored looking sea green eyes had swept over him as she went by on the sidewalk not too long before the dark storm clouds had arrived to deliver the storm.

His daemonic blade _Mortis_ trembled with anticipation at the prospect of possible bloodshed. It was a long, two-handed sword of black steel that had been damned by rituals performed by the Nezar Priesthood to give the weapons wielded by the Legion strength beyond reckoning. Reaching the mouth of the ally a wall of steam rose before him from a manhole cover that hid the girl from view. A sudden sense of unease gripped the hunter who, without realizing it, had become the prey as he slowly advanced further. Silently drawing _Mortis _from it's hidden leather sheath he began to realize that this wasn't going to be easy after all.

Crouching gracefully on the edge of a fire escape landing several feet above him, Alessandra Cole coolly regarded the man who had been following her. Her twin blades _Primus _and _Orious_ glinted with deadly light as she leaped downward with a cry of righteous wrath. Spinning with unholy speed the bastard still barely managed to deflect her thrust at his torso. Staggering he uttered a word that made the world shudder and she saw his sword light up with black flames that blazed in defiance of the raging storm.

"You really should be careful who you start stalking, bastard." She spat at the hateful servant of evil before her.

He laughed, and grinned with eyes full of malice. Strange sigils glowed malevolently with daemonic energy along the length of his weapon. "Little girl, you have no idea who you're dealing with." he replied. Taking _Mortis_ in his left hand he moved into an aggressive stance just as Alessandra attacked.

She parried a slash towards her ribs, ducking to avoid a reverse cut that attempted to behead her. Before he could fully recover Alessandra landed a hard kick to his chest that sent him stumbling backwards a couple steps with a loud curse, crashing into a trash can spilling rotting refuse all over the he stood he was no longer smiling. The storm continued to rage above them with forks of lightning ripping through the air that seemed to follow the course of the fierce duel taking place below, rising to a crescendo as the two warriors refused to back down.

Though he had been hurt Aruka was definitely not going to go down without a fight. Sparks flew as their blades clashed in intricate patterns of death, breath heavy as the combat took its toll on them. Whispering a prayer Alessandra felt fresh vitality surge into her limbs while her enemy started to slow down.

She was caught off guard by a high moving cut that turned into a stab that penetrated the armor plate covering her shoulder. Letting out a pained gasp she felt the agony spreading like a wildfire through her whole arm that flared whenever it moved. It immobilised her right hand and _Orious _clattered the ground, its light fading.

Suddenly arrogant, Aruka became increasingly reckless in his attacks, leaving himself open constantly but she just couldn't take advantage of with only one arm to defend herself with.

"Ready to die yet?" He sneered.

As he closed she did something rather unexpected. Slamming his sword into hers, she pushed against him, leaning in close...only to pull her head back and deliver a thunderous head butt to wipe the irritating grin off the bastard's face. Aruka flew backwards, landing in the pile of garbage that had been spilled earlier completely dazed. He gurgled something as he tried to gather his thoughts. A previously invisible helm shimmered dimly in another flash of lightning.

Slurring, he said,"I tho...thought you light... nephelimm played fair..."

Crouching down near his head she smiled at him. "I'm not sure about the others, but I sure as hell play dirty when I can,"Balling up her fist, she punched him in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious," asshole."

When she looked down into his face she could see the scarred, cruel face that her enemy possessed. With that, she sent the mental signal to her waiting back up that she had managed to knock out the target without mortal damage. Curling her lip she almost laughed at the injustice of having to hold back against that _monster_.

But she would do what she had to. She always did. This man was going to tell them what his friends were planning. Before they got there she had one last thing to take care of.

Taking the cursed blade, snarling at her through realms beyond human comprehension, she brought it up above her head and snapped it over her knee with a _crack_ that caused a silent howl to tear through the frigid air. Alessandra shivered involuntarily as a chill not caused by the storm screamed past as the demon plummeted down to hell.

After a moment a group of figures seemed to detach themselves from the darkness to surround her and the unconscious prisoner. They all glimmered slightly in the moonlight as their semi-transparent _pius sancti_ armor was exposed to the pale rays of light from the badly maintained street lamps on the street outside.

"He's alive?" Asked one of them.

"Of course he's alive. Did you think I would kill him?" She replied with ill disguised irritation.

"The thought crossed my mind." The figure replied.

Gritting her teeth the tired hunter watched them bind Aruka and haul him roughly to a waiting vehicle with pain still flaring in her should with ever step. Turning the corner, she saw one of her comrades giving her a worried look. "That looks serious." Said Zacharius. His close cropped red hair rustled slightly with the wind as it gusted by them.

"You should see the other guy." She started to laugh but winced at the pain in her shoulder.

"Alice, you're going to have see Mordecai when we get back so he can heal you." said her friend with a thin smile. Gingerly entering the car she sat back against the seat, and closed her eyes. She was asleep before the car had even gone a block.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The mighty stronghold of the _Ordinem Dei Equestris _thatwas both a fortress and a cathedral on the western outskirts of the city, obscured from view with enchantments created by the extraordinary powers enjoyed by the nephelim. To any who passed it, there was nothing but an empty field. Those that felt a strange sense that something was there were oddly forgot about exploring the empty space soon after the thought was born. If they could see it would no doubt present an intimidating shadow with masterfully constructed towers and walls with the shining spires behind them.

The ground had been blessed by the first bishop to be ordained for America, making it a safe haven from the depredations of Satan's minions. Tens of thousands of people lived inside of these glorious walls. Though many more of the Order's members operated around the world, the heart of their organization lay here.

But there was a place only a few people saw, even among those who had the blood of angels running through their veins. The only one of its kind, the prison had been built to house those that possessed abilities granted by an allegiance that had cost them far more than they realized. In a hidden entrance to the crypts beneath the grand cathedral, where there was a maze of passages that only the warriors of the Order knew about. Of that number, even fewer knew how to navigate them properly to the Basilica of Adroisa after champion who had lead them to victory over their dark brethren during the massive battle in the harsh deserts of Syria to thwart the summoning of the demon lord Azaezel. When she had finally cut her way through the Inferna's forces to reach the ritual just as he had risen.

The duel that followed was of such titanic proportions that those fighting around them were forced to retreat while nature itself seemed to rebel against the very presence of something so foul existing.

Her statue stood proud before the pair of thick, white granite doors thrice blessed and incredibly thick. Gold leaf danced across the face of the silent sentinels with the shadows light by a tall bronze brazier that had burned without having gone out once in two hundred and thirty years.

With a bandage covering the wound she received the night before Alex strode before them to read the inscription. "Solum Beatae ut Transire". _Only the Blessed may pass_. After placing her hand into the flames of the brazier, they blazed brighter as it attempted to find any impurity within her soul. Finding none the flames died down and the doors swung open to allow her entry.

Quickly striding forward past the portal she barely heard them shut behind as she walked down the stairs to the cells. A handful of the Inferna's agents rotted inside the dank rooms of bare rock, jumping to the doors as she approached and attempted to claw her. The path leading past them was wide enough for her to avoid them without worrying about any of the prisoners managing to do her harm.

Going down another set of stairs to the interrogation level, where Aruka Verranet was strapped to chair in the center of the sixth room from the right. One of several captured in the last few weeks he had the tattoo to mark his promotion to lieutenant in the Legio's ranks, which was very lucky indeed. Words had been whispered of something terrible about to be unleashed upon the Mortal Plane of humanity...and the final pieces were falling into place.

Opening a door that had been forged from steel in Jerusalem itself before being placed there. Such a thing was anathema to those corrupted like Aruka, it would cause him untold agonies to even touch the door. There were several others who were there to observe the questioning.

"What is the Legion working on?" asked Zacharius tersely. Aruka spit at him in reply. Sidestepping it the man looked down with a blank mask that concealed his anger. The arrogant sneer on Aruka's face soon disappeared when he saw that Alice had entered the room. With some satisfaction, she noted fear as she stepped closer to him. The room was lit by a ring of torches that flickered brightly in the stillness of the moment.

She fixed him squarely with a glare. "I would answer his question."

His eyes were wild, looking for an escape. They found none. "We might serve the light Inferna but I promise you...we know how to get information out of your kind the hard way. So tell us or things will start to get really unpleasant for you."

There wasn't a hint of deception in her words. "You'll never get anything out of me!" He insisted. _Oh that's what you think...but you'll tell us everything you know. _When she stepped forward a small golden cross dangled from her hand. When the torch light caught it with a glint Aruka's eyes narrowed and he strained against his restraints to get as far from the object as he could.

Zacharius withdrew a small silver flask of holy water that he poured into an empty cup that appeared from within the robes of another nephelim. Beads of sweat started to race down his skin. Before he could react Alice suddenly rushed forward to place the cross on his brow. Aruka let out a cry of pain and she could see thin trails of smoke that started to drift upward as it seared the flesh of his forehead.

The cup full of water blessed in the cathedral above them was held firmly as the hand strap was removed so that it could be shoved into the small reservoir of water that elicited a scream of agony as the water began to froth. They waited a few moments before deciding to cease their ministrations to give the prisoner time to think. A burn in the shape of a cross scarred his forehead, and the hand bathed in holy water looked painfully raw.

Slapping him across the face to focus him, the nephelim asked him,"Are you ready to tell what we want to know? Or do we have to go through this again?" He cursed them in a tongue that made the air itself darken for a moment. More screaming echoed around the inside of the chamber. Once it had ended it was easy to see his will had been broken.

"I guarantee that next will be more painful. Star talking." Zacharius said simply.

Aruka shuddered. "We captured a rogue Russian scientist. He had decided that his skills, and the weapon plans he had taken with him were worth a fortune. Things that you,"he gasped for breath,"would do well to fear."

The words had the ring of truth to them, and that made Alex feel a chill of fear crawl up her spine. "What are they meant for?"

At this a weak smile returned to Aruka's face. "The final reckoning, cousin. That which will bring about the End of All Things. The Apocalypse..." But she could feel him holding back.

"Is there anything else?"

He hesitated. Then Alice brandished the cross which quickly persuaded him to keep talking. "I've only heard rumors...but I have heard the Council say that they found 'him'. They spoke of him with more fear than even that of our sworn master."

This caused the pit that had been steadily growing in her gut to tighten. There was something powerful enough for the Dark Nephelim to fear even more than Lucifer himself? That couldn't be possible. Lucifer was the lord of evil, darkness incarnate. What had they found _more _terrifying than him?

She noticed the looks among the rest of her brethren. It was clear they were also uneasy at this revelation. Aruka was taken back to his cell while the everyone started to voice their thoughts.

"Do you think he was telling truth?"

"It didn't look like he was lying to me. We have to inform the Custodians about this, we can't afford not to." The _Custodes Dei._ The elite of the Order that represented the most skilled and senior of its ranks that governed the very existence of their society. Though there was only thirty of them each one was a force to be reckoned with. Entire hosts of Inferna had been annihilated by less than half their number, and when elevated to that level through complex rites an individual was granted even greater strength, power, and lived lives many times longer than even that of a Nephelim.

To be granted an audience with them was rare for they often were occupied with coordinating the global conflict that continued to rage between the Order and the Legion. "Well, who's going to be the one to tell them?" asked Alice.

"That we heard a rumor about a demon scarier than Satan? That they have some crackpot scientist who's probably making it up as he goes along?" said Kali, her short red hair reflecting her aggressive personality as her amber eyes flashed.

"They need to know! It might sound crazy but if he's telling the truth the world will be going to hell in a hurry especially if we don't do anything about it." Alice insisted. Silence fell after her retort with no one willing to speak.

Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Looks like we found someone." said Zacharius with a laugh.

**. . . . .**

The interrogators left the prison, but one remained. One last thing to do was the reason, one last thing to tidy up.

Curled up on the floor of his cell Aruka looked up painfully to see a figure crouched in front of him. "Do you think it was enough?"

The traitor smiled. "The Custodians will have no choice but to act after they hear what you just said. We must ensure the descendant of Raphael is eliminated before the seals are broken."

"If I may ask, why is this one of all the others so important? There can't be any one more dangerous than the Custodes Dei,even they dare not stand against _him_." The word was filled with both reverence and terror.

"They are no match for the power that will rise out of the Black Tomb Aruka...but this one has power great enough to outmatch even his own, in time. That is why, whoever it is, must not live long enough to stop us."

Aruka thought he understood. The plan was working out far better than he had imagined it would. Then the Order's warrior stood up to look on the battered form of the pawn that had just outlived its usefulness. His cellmate was a violent man and it only took a subtle suggestion...the shiv inside the mattress was withdrawn silently and he crept over to Aruka who had just fallen asleep. It wasn't going to be pretty.

The hood hiding a face, a blue cloak fell about the shoulders of the traitor as he strode from the room. Just as the marble doors swung open to allow an exit a scream was heard to echo from the second level. This place would not survive the coming storm of fire and blood. To erase the last of the evidence the puppet was instructed to end its own life as echoes rang as the last few steps were reached.

And so the hidden dagger at the heart of the Order ascended to the light above, where he soon met returned to his normal live, laughing as someone told a joke as he took their post on the gate. It was a crime beyond words for a being with such darkness to pretend at being a warrior of good...as those who trusted that treacherous soul would soon find to their cost.


End file.
